Venusaur
Venusaur is a creature from the Pokémon series. It appeared in the 33rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, the Pokémon Battle Royale, where it fought against fellow Starter Pokémon Blastoise and Charizard. History Venusaur is a Grass/Poison type Pokémon and the final evolution of the Kanto Starter Bulbasaur. While they are rare, they have mostly been seen protecting grasslands from danger. They absorb sunlight through the flower on their back, and can use it as either nutrition or as a powerful weapon in the shape of a Solar Beam. However, it mostly prefers to calm its enemies down with the scent of its flower. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Species: Seed Pokémon *Type: Grass & Poison *Height: 2 m/6'07" *Weight: 100 kg/220.5 lbs *Natural habitat: Plains, grasslands *Personality: Patient, generous, guardian mentality Statistics *HP: 270 - Average *Attack: 167 - Below Average *Defense: 168 - Average *Sp. Attack: 205 - Above Average *Sp. Defense: 205 - Above Average *Speed: 165 - Average *Abilities **Overgrow: Increases grass-type powers **Chlorophyll: Boosts speed in sunny weather. Move Set *Tackle *Growl *Vine Whip (Multipurpose whips, inflict low damage) *Razor Leaf (Can slice through tree trunks) *Seed Bomb *Petal Blizzard (Strikes multiple targets) *Poison Powder (75% of poisoning target) *Sleep Powder (75% of putting target to sleep) *Leech Seed (Slowly absorbs target's health over time) *Synthesis (Uses sunlight to restore 25% health) *Sweet Scent (Decreases target's evasion) *Double Edge (Powerful tackle, 33% recoil damage) *Petal Dance (Powerful sp. attack, confuses user) *Solar Beam (Very powerful beam, requires time to charge solar energy) Pros & Cons *Effective against: Fighting, Water, Grass, Electric, Fairy *Weak against: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice *Pro: Diverse move set *Pro: Great status effecting moves *Con: Little specialization *Con: Too few effective Sp. Attacks to justify above average stat Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro The Pokémon Battle Royale was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. Gallery Pokémonsprite_003_BW.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 001Bulbasaur.png|As a Bulbasaur 002Ivysaur.png|As an Ivysaur Venusaur Solarbeam.gif|Solar Beam Bruteroot_Razor_Leaf.png|Razor Leaf Venusaur_IL051_Vine_Whip.png|Vine Whip Sweet Scent.jpeg|Sweet Scent E5F144DC-651F-4BB2-9C56-FA6D0762FEDD.png|Sleep Powder Trivia *Venusaur and its two opponents are the 12th to 14th Nintendo characters to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud and Luigi, and with the next 11 being Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **It and its two opponents are the second to fourth Pokémon characters to appear, after Pikachu, and with the next three being Red, Mewtwo and Lucario. **It and one of its opponents are the seventh and eighth Nintendo characters to lose, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario, Princess Zelda, Pikachu and Luigi, and with the next five being Red, Bowser, Pit, Wario and Ganondorf. *Venusaur and its two opponents are the fourth to sixth combatants that are both a species and an individual, after Yoshi, Pikachu and The Terminator, and with the next three being Agumon, Lucario and Renamon. *Venusaur is one of the four Nintendo combatants who is not a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. The other three are Blastoise, Goomba and Koopa Troopa. References * Venusaur on Wikipedia * Venusaur on Bulbapedia * Venusaur on the Pokémon Wiki Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Monster Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Male Category:Female Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Nature Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Protagonists Category:RPG Combatants